


For Reasons Wretched and Divine

by EquusGirl0621



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Divergence, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, jalec secret santa, jss2017, please read author's note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquusGirl0621/pseuds/EquusGirl0621
Summary: What started as an innocent training session, soon turns heated. (Set 2x11 but Alec and Jace are in an established relationship.)





	For Reasons Wretched and Divine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This fic was created for tol-one-lightwood for the 2017 Jalec Secret Santa. I hope you love what I have come up with :) I'm so sorry this is late.
> 
> So not so much more warnings but some clarification. There are mild Dom/sub power dynamics and they really just happened on accident so yeah... As for the mild dub-con, I'm not sure it actually _is_ dub-con but I just wanted to tag it to be safe. If you want a kind of glimpse into my headspace while writing this, I'd suggest listening to Hozier's ['Take Me to Church'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYSVMgRr6pw) and ['Angel of Small Death and the Codeine Scene'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-bmp4QWzHak). 
> 
> Title taken from 'Jackie and Wilson', also by Hozier.

_"Wanna go hand to hand?"_  
"I thought you'd never ask."  
***  
When Alec had suggested sparring in the courtyard, Jace had jumped at the chance, anything to distract him. Now he had his Parabatai pinned with his hands above his head and his chest heaving under Jace's and that frustrated scowl Jace loved and by the Angel, he wished they were somewhere a little more private. Alec's thoughts must have gone in the same direction - his breath hitching and eyes darkening as he stared up at his parabatai.

Alec was only able to get one word out before Jace brought his lips down on Alec's hungrily. _Jace_ Whether it was a warning or a plea, Jace wasn't sure but Alec's lips parted easily under Jace's, a quiet moan escaping Alec's throat - a sound that caused heat to pool in Jace's abdomen. He moved his hands from Alec's wrists to twine his fingers with Alec's. Jace ground his hips down, pulling another moan from Alec as he explored the other's mouth. Alec pushed back with his tongue before Jace felt the pressure of Alec using their entwined hands as leverage to roll their bodies until Jace's back was pressed to the hard ground, Alec straddling his hips, his hands sliding to Jace's wrists. Alec pulled away, pausing to bite and suck at Jace's lower lip. 

"We shouldn't be doing this here," Alec said, his voice slightly hoarse but still firm and full of disapproval.

Jace merely smirked and strained upwards to nip at Alec's jaw. "You know you want to." He pressed a kiss to Alec's jaw. " _I_ know you want to," he said, emphasizing the statement with an upward thrust. 

"We'd practically be begging to get caught."

Jace alternated between kissing and nipping at Alec's neck, "Tell me why that's a bad thing." 

He felt more than heard Alec's groan, his lips being pressed to Alec's Adam's Apple. "Jace." 

"C'mon Alec," Jace murmured against his parabatai's throat. "Are you really going to make me beg?" He sucked at the skin above Alec's pulse point. 

Alec made a noise half way between a sigh and groan, shifting his weight so he could haul Jace up into a standing position. Using his height advantage and never breaking eye contact, he backed Jace into a corner, partially sheltered from view by a pillar. His back hit the wall with a solid 'thump'; the smile on Jace's face could only be described as wicked. Alec dipped his head, bringing his lips to Jace's while pushing his hands under Jace's shirt. His fingers mapped the familiar plains of Jace's abdomen, lingering at the spot where his Parabatai Rune was; tracing the lines he knew by heart with a rough fingertip. The sensation only added to the heat in Jace's stomach, beginning to burn through his veins like fire. He moaned into Alec's mouth, rutting his hips against Alec's desperately. 

"Please, Alec," he murmured against the other's lips, his voice a hoarse rasp. "Please." Alec's only response was to chuckle darkly, his forehead pressed to Jace's. He dropped his hands to Jace's waistband, slipping his hand in to stroke Jace's length. Alec _lived_ for that breathy little gasp that escaped Jace's mouth when he touched him for the first time. How his muscles seemingly relaxed and coiled tightly all at once. 

He was reveling in Jace's reactions when his hand stopped dead. "Shit," he growled. "We don't have lube." 

Jace chuckled and pulled out two packets of lube. smiling like a Cheshire Cat. Alec merely shook his head, trying to hide his own smile. "You're unbelievable." He stuffed the packets into his back pocket before hooking his fingers into Jace's pants and pulling them down, boxer briefs and all. 

Tearing open one of the lube packets he spread the contents on his fingers, before adding more to the tips of two fingers. Gripping one of Jace's thighs, he pulled it up and Jace hooked it around Alec's hip. With his other hand, he cradled the back of Jace's head and lowered his head, lips barely brushing the shell of Jace's ear. 

"Ready?" He asked, voice a dark whisper. 

"Yes," Jace breathed. Alec nipped at his earlobe, slipping his lubed fingers between the cheeks of Jace's ass, circling his entrance slowly with a fingertip; relishing Jace's quiet whimpers, his heavy breathing tickling Alec's skin.

Satisfied Jace was thoroughly prepped, Alec pressed a finger against Jace's entrance, sinking his finger in up to the second knuckle before pausing to let his Parabatai adjust. Alec sucked on Jace's earlobe, smiling to himself when he felt Jace tighten around his finger. He pushed his finger in all the way, stroking the small knot there. Jace gasped and knotted his fingers in Alec's shirt, making fists in the fabric. After a few moments, Alec inserted another finger, and then another, all the while enjoying the feeling of Jace clenching and eventually relaxing. 

"Alec." His name was the barest of whimpers, a quiet plea as Jace grasped at the fabric at Alec's back. Alec felt himself harden even more, hearing his name on Jace's lips in such a wanton way. He carefully pulled his fingers out of Jace, prompting a gasp from him. He pulled out the other packet of lube before pulling his pants down. Tearing open the lube, he spread it evenly over his cock, stroking himself a few times. He guided himself to Jace's entrance, barely pressing the tip of himself against Jace.

Jace's breathing quickened at the contact, pressing into it, straining for more. Alec pulled back to take in Jace's expression. His eyes dark and wide, lips parted and eyebrows furrowed, his chest heaving. He searched Alec's expression, desperation clearly evident. "Please, Alec," he panted. "I want you." 

Those words were the undoing of whatever little self-control Alec had left. Without breaking eye contact, he pressed into Jace. Slowly, little by little, still not wanting to hurt him. Alec moaned, the sensation of being inside his Parabatai nearly overwhelming. Once fully inside, Alec paused for a moment, taking a deep breath as he pressed his forehead to Jace's before beginning to slowly thrust into him. Jace slipped his hands under Alec's shirt, clutching at his skin. 

Gradually, Alec increased his rhythm, thrusting into Jace with a bit more force. Jace burrowed his face in Alec's neck, pressing kisses into his skin, coaxing moans from him as Jace gripped him tighter, holding on with all his strength. 

"Harder," Jace begged, nipping and sucking at Alec's skin, straining to get more stimulation; knowing just the right way to get Alec to respond. Alec thrusted deeper, grunting with the effort. He slipped a hand between them, grasping Jace's dick, stroking it in rhythm to his thrusts. Jace's muffled cry was like a shock down Alec's spine. Jace's breathing became ragged and rapid, his nails digging into Alec's back and his mouth leaving marks Alec would have to cover up tomorrow. 

"Alec, I'm gonna...I..." Jace's words devolved into nonsensical noises as he tightened around Alec, prompting Alec's own orgasm, waves of pleasure crashing into him. 

"Oh, Jace," Alec whispered into the night. The two clung to each other as they rode out their own climaxes, Jace cumming over Alec's hand and Alec pumping into Jace until he was spent. 

Finally, Alec stilled and Jace sagged into him. Alec pulled out, careful to cause as little discomfort as possible. He wrapped his arms around Jace, holding him as the two remained still, catching their breath and recovering. With his clean hand, Alec stroked Jace's hair. "Are you alright?" 

Jace chuckled. "Never been better." 

Alec smiled, happy to be at the center of his Parabatai's pleasure.

Eventually, Jace was able to stand on his own and Alec took a step back, reality beginning to settle back in. Jace looked down at himself, and his cum stained shirt. "We're a mess," he said, looking back up at Alec with that familiar crooked grin. Alec could only shake his head and laugh,

"This was your idea." 

"Oh I take full responsibility for my actions." Jace pulled his pants back up before stripping off his shirt. He threw it at Alec who used it to clean up as much as possible. Once the two were presentable they walked over to their forgotten weapons. As they were walking back into the Institute, Jace spoke up. "You know, a shower sounds pretty good right now." He looked up at Alec, eyes glittering.

Alec rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. "I could go for a shower."


End file.
